Um pouco de loucura
by Nanami Hafner
Summary: "Em questão de segundos o sono me dominou e meus olhos pesaram, mas antes de fecharem completamente pude ver uma imagem bizarra de um pequeno anjinho com asas e cabelos encaracolados com um arco e flecha na mão acenando pra mim..." Oneshot. SasuHina.


**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, se não, o nome do anime seria Itachi *.***

**N/A:** Não se animem, não acredito que esteja muito bom. Ah, não foi betado ok? Então em desculpem qualquer erro.

Boa leitura!

_Um pouco de loucura_

_._

_._

_._

_Oneshot_

_._

_SasuHina_

_._

_._

_._

O barulho ensurdecedor das turbinas do avião anunciava a decolagem. Suspirei pela enésima vez enquanto seguia as instruções da aeromoça. Minha vontade era a de pular pela porta de emergência, pegar um táxi e voltar ao trabalho, mas eu tinha certeza que se eu fizesse isso Neji-nii-san ia fazer algo pior do que me chutar pra dentro de um avião com destino á Flórida.

_**Flashback**_

_Ao chegar no prédio da Hyuuga Inc. fui diretamente ao elevador cumprimentando todos funcionários que passavam pelo caminho. Subi até o último andar e entrei em minha sala. Qual não foi a minha surpresa ao encontrar Neji e Tenten parados no meio dela com cara de poucos amigos._

_- Bom dia – saudei-os enquanto caminhava até minha mesa._

_Os dois não me responderam, continuaram com a cara fechada e me seguiram com os olhos. Coloquei minha pasta azul em cima da mesa de mogno e ergui o olhar para o casal a minha frente. Nenhum dos dois abriu a boca pra dizer o que diabos faziam ali. Ergui uma sobrancelha como num convite mudo para explicarem suas presenças._

_- Hinata-sama, o que faz aqui? – perguntou Neji-nii-san._

_- Vim trabalhar – respondi como se dissesse "O céu é azul. Dã."_

_- Mas hoje é o seu dia de folga. – Retrucou ele._

_- Neji-nii-san, eu sou presidente da empresa, não posso tirar folga. – disse óbvia._

_Tenten que até aquele momento estava quieta fez um som engraçado como uma risada estrangulada, e murmurou algo como "_workaholic_". Não me importei com isso e dando a conversa por encerrada sentei-me na cadeira, abri a pasta que continha anotações de um dos fornecedores e ao começar a ler percebi que os dois _ainda _estavam na minha sala._

_Ergui o rosto e dei de cara com um Neji com um olhar pior do que antes, tenho certeza que se cara feia matasse, nesse momento eu estaria a sete palmos da Terra._

_Neji-nii-san pegou a mala preta - que até então eu não havia notado - das mãos de Tenten e foi andando até a mesa em que eu me encontrava._

_- Vai viajar Neji-nii-san? – perguntei._

_- Eu não. Você vai – disse ele tranquilo._

_Encarei-o e comecei a rir, sua expressão continuou a mesma e eu percebi que ele falava sério. _

_Parei de rir na hora._

_- Você não pode me obrigar – disse em tom de desafio._

_- Sim, não posso – deu um sorrisinho cínico – mas seu pai pode._

_Qualquer sentimento de vitória que eu tinha se evaporou com a última afirmação. Minha boca se abriu diversas vezes, mas nenhum som saiu, suspirei em derrota, e ergui a mão para pegar a mala. Neji-nii-san sorriu ao entregá-la. _

_- Não faz essa cara Hina! Você vai pra Flórida! – Tenten disse animada demais pro meu gosto._

_Diabos, se ela estava tão animada podia ir no meu lugar. Argh!_

_Claramente não confiando em mim, Neji-nii-san mandou Tenten ir comigo até o aeroporto. Por todo o caminho ela tagarelou sobre como eu ia me divertir, e que eu ia ficar na casa de praia da família dela. Eu fingia escutar enquanto bolava um plano mirabolante para não viajar, até que Tenten disse algo que me chamou atenção._

_- As roupas que eu escolhi são perfeitas para o clima da Flórida... – e continuou falando._

_- Espera, foi _você _que fez minha mala? – perguntei amedrontada, Tenten tinha uma tendência a escolher roupas curtas demais._

_- Claro bobinha – ela deu um sorrisinho malicioso._

_- Chegamos – o motorista disse._

_Tenten abriu a porta e literalmente me chutou pra fora do carro, me entregou a mala, fechou a porta e saiu voada gritando algo como "Boa viagem" e "Divirta-se". _

_E eu nem tive a chance de retrucar._

_Suspirei._

_**Fim do Flashback**_

E aqui estava eu, Hyuuga Hinata, presidente da Hyuuga Inc. tirando férias forçadas. Se fosse á dois anos eu estaria sendo obrigada a trabalhar quando não queria, e agora quando eu quero trabalhar, me mandam pra Flórida. De _férias._

_Ah. O mundo não é irônico?_

- Senhorita Hyuuga?

Abri os olhos e ergui-os em direção à voz. Era a aeromoça.

- Sim? – perguntei.

- Gostaria de comer ou beber alguma coisa?

- Uma água, por favor – a aeromoça acenou em concordância e se dirigiu á pequena cozinha do avião.

Recostei-me no assento e inclinei a cabeça para a direita, em direção a pequena janela aviostando o céu azul e as nuvens brancas de aparência fofa. Forcei a visão para ver se conseguia avistar algum anjo ou qualquer espécie de ser angelical que pudesse me ajudar a sair dessa situação.

_E ai anjinhos? Será que poderiam me ajudar?_

Antes que eu pudesse continuar a fazer perguntas para seres que supostamente deveriam ajudar os necessitados – e ser ignorada, só para ressaltar - fui interrompida pela aeromoça que trazia um copo de água com gelo. Agradeci e tomei tudo num gole só e entreguei o copo sob um olhar surpreendido dela. Sorri e ela retribuiu, perguntou se eu gostaria de mais alguma coisa, neguei e ela foi acalmar uma criança que chorava duas poltronas á frente.

Voltei a olhar para o céu, mas dessa vez eu tinha uma linha de pensamentos diferente. Pensei na minha vida, fora do trabalho. Tenten dizia que eu não tinha vida social e que eu precisava arrumar um namorado.

Bem, a verdade é que até um mês atrás eu tinha uma vida social, um namorado e menos responsabilidades no trabalho. Mas tudo isso acabou quando eu peguei meu namorado, quer dizer, _ex-namorado_ na cama com outra.

Uzumaki Naruto foi meu primeiro amor, conheci-o no colegial e namorávamos desde então. Meu primeiro encontro foi com ele, primeiro beijo, primeira vez. Não posso dizer que Naruto era um namorado péssimo, porque não era. Ele era o que toda garota queria, carinhoso, amável, gentil, cavalheiro. Então, quando o peguei com a "boca na botija" - literalmente - eu me senti mais surpresa do que traída.

Claro que, depois que meu cérebro processou a informação que meus olhos captavam eu adquiri um desejo de uma psicopata sádica e quis pegar a caneta dentro da minha bolsa e enfiar no pescoço alvo dele e vê-lo sangrar até a morte.

Eu não sou violenta, mas as circunstancias naquele momento me levaram a ser. Não, eu não matei meu _ex-namorado, _o máximo que eu fiz foi dar uma joelhada nas suas partes baixas quando ele veio até mim se _explicar_.

Como se eu fosse burra e não soubesse o que estava acontecendo.

Ao ver ele se contorcendo no chão a ideia da caneta ainda pulsava na minha mente e o diabinho no meu ombro esquerdo gritava: _Faça. Faça. Faça. Faça. _Enquanto o anjinho no direito dizia: _Não dê ouvidos a ele. Vá embora. _

Mandei aqueles dois seres imaginários calarem a boca mentalmente, olhei para Naruto que estava em posição fetal no chão e dei meu olhar de puro desprezo. E acatando o desejo do anjinho imaginário dei meia-volta e fui embora. Antes de fechar a porta do apartamento dele pude ouvi-lo gritar meu nome.

Desde então ignoro suas ligações e tentativas de invadir a empresa e meu apartamento. Neji-nii-san já o ameaçou diversas vezes, não que isso intimide Naruto, pelo menos ele ainda é corajoso.

Suspirei me repreendendo por pensar nele denovo.

_Acabou Hinata. Supere._

Por isso eu gostava tanto de trabalhar, fazia com que eu esquecesse meus problemas pessoais que incluía Naruto e a falta de vida social.

Em questão de segundos o sono me dominou e meus olhos pesaram, mas antes de fecharem completamente pude ver uma imagem bizarra de um pequeno anjinho com asas e cabelos encaracolados com um arco e flecha na mão acenando pra mim da janelinha do avião.

_Talvez Tenten e Neji estejam certos. Estou mesmo precisando de férias._

E com esse pensamento adormeci.

-/-/-/-

Acordei com a voz da aeromoça me chamando e me instruindo a por o cinto de segurança para o pouso. Fiz o que ela recomendou e olhei para o meu relógio vendo que já eram 10 horas da manhã. A viagem de Nova York para a Flórida havia durado apenas duas horas e meia e eu estava aliviada por não ter tido qualquer tipo de complicação na viagem.

Não que eu tenha medo de aviões, eu só prefiro evita-los. Quer dizer, eu não confio muito em uma grande caixa de metal com turbinas planando no ar para me manter segura.

O aviso final para pôr o cinto soou e logo estávamos pousando no aeroporto da Flórida.

-/-/-/-

_Ok, e agora?_

Perguntei-me parada no meio do saguão do aeroporto com a mala em mãos. Nunca fui à casa de praia dos Mitsashi então, nem fazia ideia da onde se localizava, quer dizer, se era casa de praia deveria ser perto da praia. _Certo?_

Antes que eu pudesse pegar meu celular e ligar para Tenten vi um homem que poderia muito bem participar do elenco de _Homens de Preto_ por causa do seu terno e óculos escuros. Ele segurava um pequeno cartaz em que se podia ler _Hyuuga Hinata._

_Ok. Isso era um _pouquinho _constrangedor._

Respirei fundo tomando coragem para chegar perto do brutamontes intimidador á alguns metros. Eu realmente pensei em voltar e pegar o primeiro avião de volta para Nova York, mas o olhar do segurança - supondo que seja isso que ele era - mesmo através do óculos, me impediu de fugir. Ele tinha me reconhecido.

_Mas como?_

Ele me deu um aceno em forma de saudação e eu retribuí chegando perto dele. Abri a boca para me apresentar mas fui cortada.

- Por aqui Senhorita Hyuuga - disse ele se virando.

- Como você pode ter certeza que eu sou a 'Senhorita Hyuuga'? - perguntei.

Ele não em respondeu, apenas tirou uma pequena foto do bolso do seu paletó. E eu estava nela, junto com Neji e Hanabi.

- Neji-sama pediu para que eu a protegesse - explicou ele me entregando a foto.

_Me proteger do quê? Do vento?_

Urgh. Neji tinha péssima mania de achar que eu sempre estava em perigo. Algo a ver com os antigos costumes da família Hyuuga, que eu realmente não gostaria de saber. Peguei a foto e guardei-a no meu bolso.

O segurança pegou minha mala e dirigiu-se para fora do aeroporto. Sem alternativa, eu somente o segui.

-/-/-/-

_Ok. Eu retiro tudo o que eu disse antes. Não quero mais trabalhar, vou viver eternamente na casa de praia dos Mitsashi._

A casa era simplesmente magnífica. Era grande, mas não tanto para ser considerada uma mansão. Era toda de um bege clarinho, as janelas e as portas eram da mesma cor que o telhado, um marrom escuro que dava um contraste perfeito com o resto da casa.

Para chegar até a porta havia um caminho de cascalho branco entre duas fileiras de árvores grandes.

_Na primavera aqui deve ser lindo._

Ao chegar na porta o segurança me entregou a mala e disse que os empregados da casa estavam de folga, e que ele ficaria por perto.

_Meu Deus, férias com um segurança assustador por perto? Não, obrigada._

- Não tem problema, pode voltar pra casa, eu estarei bem - eu disse sorrindo.

- Mas, Neji-sa-

- Pode deixar que eu falo com ele depois.

Relutando o segurança disse que iria, entregou-me seu número de telefone caso acontecesse alguma coisa e as chaves da casa.

Entrei na casa e havia um corredor comprido, o chão era de tábua corrida e a parede branca com quadros pendurados ao longo do caminho.

Meus saltos ecoavam enquanto eu andava, mas não dava uma sensação ruim. Ao chegar na sala contive um ofego de surpresa. Era simplesmente magnífica, ao invés de paredes haviam janelas do teto até o chão onde podia-se ver a praia.

Havia uma TV de 48 polegadas de frente para um sofá de couro branco de 4 lugares e duas poltronas também de couro branco dispersas de modo a formar um arco juntamente com o sofá.

Explorei mais a casa e acabei em um quarto simples, de paredes brancas com móveis e com a decoração de um tom pastel escuro.

Coloquei minha mala em cima da cama de casal e abri-a. Logo na frente havia 3 biquinis diferentes, peguei o primeiro e desisti milésimos de segundos depois ao ver a calcinha minúscula. O mesmo aconteceu com o segundo, a parte de baixo era um pouco maior, mas ainda sim era fora dos meu padrões.

Reprimi a felicidade ao descobrir que o terceiro era conservador, normalmente Tenten não era nem um pouco conservadora.

Era bonito, liso e a cor era algo entre marrom escuro e roxo. Frente única, com as amarras em volta do pescoço grossas e a das costas finas. A parte de baixo era normal, não era pequena nem grande, e um pouco acima havia uma tira mais grossa com um acessório em prata. **(1)**

Coloquei o biquíni e uma saída de praia branca e simples, peguei o protetor solar e os óculos de besouro - como eu chamava - dentro da mala e fui procurar pela casa uma cadeira de praia e um guarda-sol. Achei-os em um quartinho perto da cozinha.

Peguei alguns biscoitos no armário e enchi uma garrafinha d'água.

_Ok. Tudo pronto._

Tranquei a porta principal da casa e sai por uma outra na cozinha. Havia outro caminho de cascalhos brancos que levava até a praia.

A areia era tão clara por conta do reflexo dos raios solares que se eu não estivesse com os óculos de sol meu olhos doeriam.

Tirei minhas sandálias antes de pisar na areia e ao sentir-la contra meus pés me arrependi amargamente de ter retirado meu calçado. A areia estava absurdamente quente, e antes que meu pé pudesse ser fritado pus minhas saldálias novamente, supirando de alívio.

Fui andando até o meio da praia, desdobrei a cadeira e abri o guarda-sol, tirei a saída de praia e a coloquei no chão, como se fosse uma canga, e em cima dela pus a água e os biscoitos que trouxe. Passei bastante protetor solar, já que minha pele é muito branca e eu me queimo muito fácil.

E finalmente pude sentar na cadeira de praia e relaxar enquanto admirava a bela vista que eu tinha em frente. Os raios solares batiam na superfície da água e refletiam parecendo pequenas jóias brilhantes.

Me arrependi de ter deixado o celular na casa, pois se estivesse com ele, poderia tirar uma bela foto, digna de cartão postal.

Fiquei ali, olhando para o horizonte, não pensando em nada, sentindo a brisa fresca e esquecendo de todos os problemas que eu tinha.

Mas a paz foi interrompida pelo meu estômago, que protestou em forma de ruído, pedindo comida. Estiquei e obraço e peguei o biscoito recheado, briguei com a embalagem, e tomei uma surra de 6 a 0 pra ela, mas enfim, consegui abrir aquele plástico maldito. Peguei o primeiro biscoito de chocolate e mordi, o sabor explodiu na minha boca e eu quase vi estrelas.

_Uau, esse biscoito é uma delícia._

Não me importando com quantas calorias eu ingeria, fui pondo um atrás do outro na boca, provavelmente parecendo uma bárbara por comer daquele jeito.

Escutei um barulho estranho ao longe, e olhei para minha esquerda enquanto mastigava um dos biscoitos. Avistei uma pessoa correndo. A pincípio estranhei, mas depois me lembrei que Tenten tinha dito que essa era uma área de várias praias particulares.

Fiquei olhando para a pessoa, e quanto mais perto ela chegava, mais meu queixo sucumbia a força da gravidade e era forçado para baixo.

Um homem de pele tão clara quanto a minha, de cabelos escuros e arrepiados, porém não foi isso que chamou minha atenção, mas sim seu corpo perfeitamente definido. Não era aquela coisa exagerada e esquisita, era a medida perfeita.

Enquanto ele corria de forma ritmada, vi os músculos de suas pernas contraírem e relaxarem, assim como o dos braços.

_Deus, ele parece até uma escultura em mármore viva._

Quando ele estava perto o suficiente para analisar seu rosto, notei que ele me fitava com um olhar engraçado. E eu notei que estava com a boca escancarada - e provavelmente babando - cheia de biscoito mastigado.

_AiMeuDeus._

Senti o calor em meu peito e no rosto e tinha certeza que eu estava da cor de um pimentão. Peguei a garrafinha de água e bebi numa rapidez impressionante para tirar qualquer resquício do biscoito. E é óbvio que eu engasguei. Começei a tossir de forma desesperada, e finalmente consegui respirar direito. Olhei mais uma vez para o desconhecido e ele já havia passado por mim, porém ainda pude ver um sorriso divertido em seu rosto esculpido em mármore.

Olhei para os seus olhos que me fitavam de forma intensa. Outro tipo de calor incendiou meu corpo e eu fiquei mais vermelha ainda - se é que isso era possivel -, desviei rapidamente meu olhar para a garrafa em minhas mãos, e pelo canto do olho pude vê-lo se afastando.

Levantei da cadeira de praia num rompante e me dirigi ao mar. Eu precisava de um banho gelado pra acabar com as sensações que o último olhar daquele desconhecido provocou em mim.

Mergulhei na água parcialmente gelada e suspirei satisfeita ao emergir. Olhei para o céu nuvens enquanto boiava, perdida na intensidade daqueles olhos.

_Escuros. Olhos tão escuros quanto um poço sem fundo e tão misteriosos quanto um buraco negro. _

Estremeci ao lembrar da sensação dos seus olhos em mim. E reprimi um grito instisfeito por ter parecido uma idiota.

_Aposto que ele deve me achar uma retardada._

Suspirei pelo que devia ser a milhonésima vez e me lembrei que provavelmente não o veria denovo. Abaixei as pernas para ficar em pé e o pânico me dominou em questão de segundos ao não sentir a areia nos pés. Virei para olhar a praia e vi que ela estava longe. Muito longe.

Antes que eu pudesse tomar alguma atitude uma onda inesperada me jogou para o fundo do mar, e eu só pude ter pensamentos ilógicos.

_- Se eu morrer, o Neji me mata. - _ E também - _O fundo do mar é tão negro quanto os olhos daquele homem. Parecem duas pedras ônix. Ah, eu tenho um par de brincos ônix. Nossa, não consigo respirar. MEU DEUS EU ESTOU ME AFOGANDO._

Assim que a realidade bateu na porta do meu cérebro oco, eu finalmente agi como uma pessoa normal e tentei desesperadamente subir para a superfície. Sem sucesso é claro. Tudo começou a escurecer e eu sentia minha consciencia - não tão consciente assim - ir sumindo. Antes de desmaiar senti algo segurar meu braço.

-/-/-/-

Algo me forçou a expelir toda a água do pulmão e eu pude respirar novamente. Abri os olhos com certa dificuldade e a primeira coisa que eu vi foram meus brincos ônix. Quer dizer, os olhos do gato anônimo da praia. Ele estava muito perto, seu nariz quase tocando o meu, e novamente eu desmaiei.

Ok, mentira, eu não desmaiei, mas fingi. Na verdade não sei bem o por quê de ter feito isso, eu só não sei lidar com um super gato que acabou de salvar minha vida.

_AiMeuDeus ele deve ter feito respiração boca-a-boca._

Esse ai era um bom motivo pra desmaiar, continuei de olhos fechados pensando no que fazer quando senti uma pressão em minha boca. Abri rapidamente os olhos e vi o estranho - porém gato - me beijando.

_Ele está me beijando. ELE ESTÁ ME BEIJANDO. _

Calma Hinata, não entre em pânico, aproveite a situação e retribua o beijo do Deus do Olimpo.

_Meu Deus, agora minha própria mente fala comigo. Eu devo estar ficando louca. Mas, se já sou louca, então não tem problema beijá-lo, não é?_

Ah, a doce lógica dos loucos.

E antes que eu pudesse sucumbir mais a minha loucura, movi meus lábios começando um ritmo lento. O desconhecido acompanhou e eu senti um gosto doce, igual ao do biscoito recheado de antes. A língua dele passou pelo meu lábio inferior como num pedido para aprofundar o beijo e eu concedi. Quando nossas línguas se encontraram um arrepio passou ao longa da minha coluna. E o beijo simplesmente se tranformou em algo urgente. Ele pressionou ainda mais sua boca a minha, eliminando qualquer distância que houvesse entre elas. Uma de suas mãos foi para o meu pescoço e sua boca se movia rápido, sua língua percorria a minha boca sem pudor, e só haviu uma palavra pra descrever o que aquele homem era.

_Intenso._

Continuamos nessa briga - que eu estava perdendo - por mais algumas horas, ou assim pareceu. Mas meus pulmões imploravam por oxigênio e tivemos que nos separar. Fiquei de olhos fechados por alguns segundos e quando os abri ele estava tão perto quanto antes, me fitando.

- Hum. Chocolate. - disse ele lambendo os lábios.

Tenho certeza que eu tinha um novo record de vermelho corada agora. Ele deu aquele sorriso de antes, quando corria, porém, com a proximidade as sensações em meu corpo foram multiplicadas por 10.

Pigarreei e me levantei até ficar sentada do lado dele.

- O-Obrigada por me salvar... - tentei agradecer e descobrir seu nome ao mesmo tempo.

- Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke - ele disse, sua voz era grossa e rouca, e eu quase gemi.

- Bem. Obrigada por me salvar Sasuke-san - levantei e fiz uma leve mensura, tanto para agradecer quanto para esconder meu rosto vermelho.

Ao notar a falta de resposta, eu olhei para ele, e ao fazê-lo senti minhas pernas tremerem com a intensidade do olhar de Sasuke.

- Hyuuga Hinata - me apresentei antes que eu pudesse falar alguma besteira.

Estendi minha mão e ele retribuiu o cuprimento. Sua mão era quente, mesmo molhada pela água do mar.

- Acho que estou em dívida com você, Sasuke-san - tentei soar casual e soltar minha mão, mas ele impediu.

- Acredito que não mais, Hinata-san - disse ele se referindo ao beijo.

Eu corei, e desviei o olhar. Ele apertou minha mão o suficiente para olhá-lo. Ele se aproximou, e quando seu nariz tocou no meu. Meu estômago resolveu estragar o momento fazendo um ruído. Eu não corei, pois seria fisicamente impossível, eu já havia estourado a cota do dia.

- Aceita almoçar comigo Hinata-san? - ele perguntou casualmente.

- S-sim - acho que o olhar dele não deixava tanta escolha.

- Tem um ótimo restaurante aqui perto, o D.O.M **(2)** - ele se levantou totalmente, sem soltar minha mão. - Eles servem ótimos pratos com chocolate lá.

E mais uma vez aquele sorriso de canto apareceu, dei uma risada baixa e concordei. Enquanto ele me ajudava a pegar meus pertences na areia eu recapitulava os acontecimentos.

_Eu quase me afoguei, beijei um desconhecido super gato, e agora vou almoçar com ele._

_É, Tenten estaria orgulhosa de mim._

_._

_._

_._

_FIM _

**(1)** http: / www. melhoramiga. com. br/ wp-content/ uploads/ 2011/ 01/ biquini-para-disfarcar-a-barriguinha1-241x300. jpg **(retire os espaços para ver o biquini)**

**(2)** É um restaurante brasileiro DOM Restaurante, nunca fui, mas existem sim pratos com chocolate lá ;D.

**N/A:** Acabou! É, eu sei, o final ficou tosco. E a Hinata ta meio OCC, e o beijo eu nem falo nada ¬¬, mas foi o melhor que eu consegui.

Obrigada por quem aguentou ler esse troço até aqui.

E desculpem se ficou uma bosta.

**Reviews?**

**Nanami Hafner**


End file.
